Done
by HawkFrost21
Summary: "I'm done with you Takishima" Hikari said plainly, with no emotions of any sort. "What do you mean you're 'done?" he asked "I don't want to do anything with you anymore. I'm done with you" Sorry, I couldn't think for a better summary, anyway, enjoy. (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PLEASE PM ME FOR QUESTIONS AND DETAILS)
1. Hikari is Done

**Done**

**Chapter 1: Hikari is done**

"Hikari, I'm sorry. I really am" Kei held her wrist tight, but not too tight, just enough so that she wouldn't escape. He kept on saying those words over and over again.

"I do forgive you," the raven-haired girl answered plainly, really, just plainly. No stuttering or emotions of any kind. No, this is not the Hikari that he knows

"So please stop being mad at me" the desperate blonde let her go and looked at her in pleading eyes. But those eyes seem to not affect her anymore

"I'm not mad at you, I'm done," she said, turning her back on him. She grabbed her bag and swung it over to her shoulder and started walking away

"What do you mean you're 'done'?" he asked before Hikari could open the greenhouse's door

"I'm done" she turned to him; half of her face was facing him. "I don't want to do anything with you anymore. I'm done with you"

Those words struck Kei's heart; it was as if playful demons were toying with it, breaking it to a million pieces. Is this really happening? Is it just a dream? Oh, how he wished it were. He just can't bear this thing... what has he done wrong? Was it because of 'that'? he didn't mean to but... still... he did mean it, a bit. How would he know that this is how it'll turn out to be? Would he blame Yahiro? Or Tadashi? Well, he could but he can't.

The other S.A. members saw the scene from behind them, Kei was too focused with Hikari he didn't noticed that the others were actually watching

"Whoa" a voice startled Kei and he looked back, it was Tadashi "What just happened?"

"What does Hikari mean that she's 'done' with Kei?" Sakura added

"Arrgh! KEI YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY ANGEL HIKARI?" Akira was furious, neither she nor anybody has ever seen her act like that before. She never acted like that, and it's true, NEVER did she acted like that

"Kei... what happened?" Ryuu asked. Well, at least it made Akira calm down, a little. Kei slumped back to his chair. He lazily held his head as if he was having a major headache. The others seated to their seats, ears wide open to listen what happened.

"It's was when-"

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, I know<strong>

**But I'll update as soon as possible**

**Thank you ^^**

**~ Hawkfrost Takahashi/DarkFury 09**


	2. New Boy, New Obstacle

**Done**

**Chapter 2: New boy, new obstacle**

Kei tucked his uniform in place. He didn't bothered to eat breakfast that morning; 'cause of the '**event**' that happened yesterday. And it really bothered him...

~**Flashback**~

"_It was when-"_

_**RING **_

_**RING**_

_**RING**_

_Kei paused and took out his phone from his pocket. A vein popped in his head as he heard the usual irritating voice that can drive him nuts._

"_KEI! We have an emergency!"_

"_What is it now?"_

"_The president of the United States called for a meeting! And they prefer YOU over me!"_

"_Really? Well, good luck with that"_

"_PLEASE! You have to come here quickly! PLEASE!"_

"_Fine..." Kei sighed_

"_YAY! Daddy lo-"_

_**BEEEP...**_

_He immediately turned off his phone. He took his laptop and started to head home._

"_Kei! What about-"_

"_I'll tell you guys... some other time," he cut Akira off and went outside the greenhouse_

_**End of Flashback**_

Kei walked pass the crowd of hollering people. As he opened the double glass doors, he spotted Akira giving Tadashi and round house kick. The twins vs. A koala for Ryuu's attention. and... the one girl that would make his heart beat... Hikari

"Morning Kei, tea's ready" Akira said and placed a white with blue diamond cup in front of him

Kei sat down and opened his laptop, he glanced a minute at Hikari, who was reading a novel with her legs crossed. Since when did Hikari like novels? Usually, he sees her read magazines about sports and stuff, but... a novel? And it's a love story. For a girl that he knew that was so oblivious to these kind of things... this is really new

"Uhh, Hikari... since when-"

**BEEP **

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Hikari's phone alarmed. She checked and it was time for her Science class. She closed her book and walked out. Until she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Hikari, are you still mad at me?" he asked, more like pleaded

"I told you already, I'm not mad at you" she said plainly, but there's slight irritation hidden under her words

"We're still friends... right?"

"Well, we can talk. But friends? Nuh-uh" she shook her head

"So you're gonna, leave?"

"Why would I leave? This is also my school, I enrolled here. Well, maybe until I sign up for a scholarship in the U.S when I'm in college. But that's all we're gonna be, as schoolmates" Hikari slowly slipped her hand from his grasp. "I'm done with you"

From there, she walked out of the greenhouse leaving Kei with a deep, painful stab in his heart. Cold hearted you might say. Why is she like that? It's not like her. Who the hell is she? And what has she done to the Hikari they know... and the Hikari he loves...

~**Friday night**~

Hikari sat inside the Starbucks along with her brother's friends. She feels a little... out-of-place since her brother hasn't introduced her to them, yet. When she asked her brother, he said that they're still waiting for someone. Hikari loves her brother and she doesn't want to argue with him, despite her persistent attitude. There were four of them, three boys and one girl. And you are correct, Hikari IS the only girl. Does it seem awkward to be the only girl and that you're surrounded by boys? Well, to Hikari, I believe not. 'cause she's a fighter, outside she may be a gentle sweet flower but inside, she can be a wild Tigress; and also because her brother was there, so she's safe

"Here he is guys!" Atsushi, her brother, exclaimed. Hikari looked outside and saw a black and silver coloured Banelli motorcycle outside. A boy who was riding the bike, removed his helmet and went inside.

"Hey man, you're late" Atsushi greeted him

"Sorry, I ran out of gas" the boy replied

"Come on, I want you and the others to meet someone" he said and walked over to Hikari. Atsushi nudged Hikari and she stood up. "Guys, this is my little sister, Hikari"

"Hello" she greeted

"Hey Hikari, I'm Gon"

"Yo, the name's Tatsuya"

"Hi there Hikari, my name's Keiji Fukuyama" the boy who was riding the motorcycle put a hand in front of her and she shook it

"Nice to meet you" she said

The boy has coal black hair, much like her, black formal chaleco, white undershirt, dark jeans, black rolex watch, and addidas shoes. Surprisingly, she finds him... cute? They all sat there, they talked and laughed and tell each other hilarious jokes and stuff. Hikari sure is having the time of her life. Who knew a little 'change' would be so much fun. When it reached 10:30, they all went for a ride.

"Hey Hikari, wanna ride with me?" Keiji asked

"Well..." Hikari looks over to her brother. Atsushi walked over to Keiji and whispered

"What are you planning?" he asked

"I was... just asking her, it is wrong to ask?" he felt a gush of cold wind run through his spine when Atsushi gave him a glare. Protective much? Well, you know what brothers are when it's about their younger siblings. "Come on Atsushi, you know that you can trust me"

"Yeah, but '**trust**' is such a harsh word" they both laughed. He looked and nodded at Hikari. Then, they all went to the park and watched the fireworks display and the fountain dance.

Hikari was surely having fun. Much fun than she's with the S.A.? well, a little 'change' isn't bad and she knows that it also hurts to see Kei with those painful and sorrowful eyes but... she has no choice... if she doesn't do it then her family will-

It's hard, really hard. Deep down, she's crying... if only she could tell them...

* * *

><p><strong>Nabitin ba kayo? <strong>

**Haha ^^ well, this is chapter two**

**Sorry if it's short (again) and that it's a little confusing. But I'll be working on it. **

**Chapter 3 will- **

**Haha! Sorry, I can't tell ya what happens next. It's up to you and not me to find out ^^**

**Mean? Well, it adds the excitement. You can PM and suggest me things**

**Thank you!**

**Until next time!**


	3. MOVE!

**Done**

**Chapter 3: MOVE!**

_Challenges are always there,_

_You can't avoid it,_

_Everyday, we experience these kind of things,_

_It's either you run away from it,_

_Or learn from it..._

Hikari stretched and yawned in front of her window. Unexpectedly, she woke up at 10:30 a.m. where, usually, she wakes up at about 4:00 a.m. or something like that.

'_I must've overslept..._' she thought and yawned again. Hikari took her towel and took a shower. She changed into her normal clothes and combed her hair. After that, she noticed that her room was in complete mess. So, of course, she cleaned her room. She fixed her bed, put to trash all those scratch papers, the pile of books that mounted on her desk are now nicely packed on her shelf. She was about to leave her room when a stray piece of paper flew by her face. She picked it up and flipped the paper over. There, her eyes went wide. '**Takishima Kei, My rival, My Best Friend**' were written on it. She could feel her eyes water as an image of Kei smiling at her, flashed in her mind, but she pushed those tears back.

'_NO! NO MORE! STOP IT PLEASE! I can't... I can't..._' she was interrupted when her door slid open.

"Oh, Hikari, you're awake" her brother said. "Are you crying?" he asked. Putting a hand on her shoulder made her shiver and dropped the paper. Atsushi saw it and saw Hikari's sad eyes. He knows that she's hurt, he can feel that something great is happening that it can make his beloved sister sad like this. Especially if that **guy** is involved.

"N-no... nii-san... it's just... it's nothing..." she looked away. Atsushi sighed

"Hikari, I want you to always remember that we are always here for you, **I** am here for you," he told her with his brotherly instincts taking over. "No matter what happens. So... is there something you want to tell me? Hikari?"

Finally, Hikari looked up at her brother. Seeing those worried eyes of his, she couldn't help but say it. She held her brother tight, and told Atsushi everything. Why she's like that, the things that are happening in the S.A lately, why she's forcing herself to hate HIM, to forget about him, what happened that day, and the sole reason why she did it. Atsushi was shocked speechless, he's angry- no, furious. How in the world would anyone do that to her? How cruel

"Hikari, I understand why you did it but..." Atsushi began "why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me? I know that you're a strong fighter, that you can almost do anything, but... you can't fight this alone. When will you learn to Think before you Act."

"But... if-if I didn't do it... y-y-you... ever-everyone... Takishima will..." she sobbed on her brother's chest. Seeking comfort and help.

Atsushi sighed, "He'll understand, WE will understand" he wiped the tears off of her sister's face. "Remember, we are always here for you"

"Arigatou... nii-san..." she smiled sweetly at her brother "I-I'll do my best!"

"That's my little sister" he pecked on top of his sister's head

_**GRUMBLE...**_

Hikari blushed red, her stomach just growled! "I guess that... I'm hungry"

Her brother let out a chuckle "Come on"

And both brother and sister went downstairs to eat lunch, skip the breakfast Hikari, it's noon!

_**~Takishima Group, Tokyo District**_

Kei Takishima, the son and heir to the Takishima Group, is as usual, working. Stacks, no piles, no mountains of paper lay beside him. He tried to focus on his work but SHE just can't get out of his head. He slumped his head by his chair and tried to rest for a while. He typed once more on his laptop and looked for the folder named '**My Number One**'. He clicked it and it appeared a lot, I mean a LOT, of pictures. And those pictures only contain his most precious person. The only girl whom he fell in love with, that made his heart beat, the only girl that can make him smile, make him laugh, make his dark, dull world full of life and happiness. His rival, his best friend, his number one, his love, Hikari Hanazono.

'_Oh Hikari..._' he sighed as he clicked on one of the pictures and zoomed in her eyes and stared at them. '_Please tell me... what have I done wrong?_'

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"Uhmm... Excuse me, Sir Takishima-sama" Kei's secretary snapped him out of his thoughts. He held on to a button

"What is it, Yana?" he asked, with a slight irritation in his voice

"T-The President wishes to speak to you" Kei's eyes widened, his grandfather called. The one person who told him that Hikari will never be good enough for him. The last thing that he's gonna do is to even talk to this person

"Alright"

_**Beep**_

"Hello Kei" there it is, the voice whom Kei Takishima, despite him being his grandfather, despises the most. "How is everything doing over there?"

"Don't worry president; I'll finish this before sundown"

"Good. By the way, I heard that Hanazono girl hates you now,"

"This is none of your concern president"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because why would you be interested in this? You were the one who said that Hikari's not good for me"

"Yes, I know. She will **never** be good for you. And it was a good thing that you haven't told her of your ridiculous feelings for her yet" Kei's fist tightened

"Are you done, president?" his voice is filled with venom

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Goodbye Kei, Oh, and by the way, that girl made a wise decision"

_**Beeeeeep...**_

'_Wise decision? What does that mean? Could it be that... NO! No way! Hikari, please... be safe' _he is now frantic with worry. He knows how evil his grandfather is, how he can use his power to force people to do things. Hikari made a deal with him? Is that the reason? If that's so... then... his beloved's life is at stake. He must make a move and fast!

_**~Hanazono Home 2:30 p.m.**_

"I'm going out Mom and Dad! Be right back!" Hikari called out, slipping in her shoes, heading outside

"Be careful Hikari!" her father said

"I will!"

With that, Hikari made her way outside. What she's doing? Where is she gonna go, you ask? Well, lately, it's been her habit to go to the park to meet up a few... people. She carried with her a small bag, who knows what's inside. When she got to the park, she went by at the playground and...

"AH! IT'S HIKARI NEE-CHAN!" a little boy exclaimed

"Hey guys!" Hikari waved her hand

"HIKARI!" and suddenly, a small group of children crashed into her, making her fall on her feet.

"My my, children please get off of Hikari" a woman about in the age of fifty or sixty walked by them. The children obeyed and bowed their heads to Hikari

"It's alright guys" she smiled and got up. Hikari looked over to the woman "Hello Mrs. Kazegawa"

"Hikari, my dear, how good to see you again my child" she greeted her "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Kazegawa" she smiled. "How about you? Are the kids behaving lately?"

"Well..."

"Of course we are! We have been extremely good Hikari nee-chan!" a little boy with brown hair exclaimed

"EH? You're such a liar Kenta! You stole the cookies from the kitchen yest-" the boy covered the girls mouth

"WAHH! WHY DID YOU SAY IT?" Hikari just let out a chuckle

"Speaking of cookies, here" she took out a box from her bag and opened it

"WOW! Hikari nee-chan's cookies! YAY!" the children cheered. Shocking, isn't it? Well, ever since Hikari met these children, it's like that she got inspired and actually learned how to cook without making a single mess in their kitchen. Which made her mother happy, but unfortunately, she can only do sweets. Hikari and the children sat under a tree

"Oishi! Hikari nee-chan's cookies are the best!" squealed a little girl with black hair, much like hers

"Thank you Mary"

Throughout the day, Hikari played with the children. To her, they are like her little brothers and sisters, or even sons and daughters. You must be wondering how did she met these children huh?

_Well, it was a stormy day, she was heading home and she passed by the park. There, under a tree, was a little boy, the tree, barely giving him shelter. He's cold and freezing, he looks at about six or five years old. Concerned, Hikari approached the boy, she took out another umbrella and shielded his head. The boy looked up at her, chocolate brown eyes matching dark blue pools. _

"_Are you lost?" she knelt down to level his height. The boy just shook his head _

"_My name is Hikari, what's yours?"_

"_S-S-Sero...ATCHOO!" the boy sneezed_

"_Come on, Don't worry, I'm a good person. I won't hurt you" the boy trusted Hikari and he followed her home._

_When they reached the Hanazono residence, her parents were surprised, she explained what happened and allowed the boy to stay. They took care and treated the boy, which made him comfortable. He stayed at Hikari's for a day or two until the storm stopped, they returned to the park only to see a group with children, along with an old woman playing at the park. The old woman seems to be looking for something/someone._

"_Sero! Sero! Are you here?" she cried out_

"_Sero! Sero! Sero-kun!" the children followed_

_Hikari and Sero approached them and to their astonishment, Sero was welcomed with a big hug. The woman can't hold back her tears._

"_Oh, Sero, We are so worried about you," the woman turned to Hikari "thank you so much for taking care of Sero"_

"_No problem, be a good boy okay Sero?" patting the boy's head, she turned away, only feeling a hand tug her shirt_

"_Please Hikari-chan... be our one-chan" the boy, pleaded. After some time of thinking, well... you get the idea, she agreed and that is when she started being with the kids. By the way, Hikari was in great surprise that these group of kids are only orphans, and that the old woman was the only one to take care of them. That made Hikari want to help them more. Anyway..._

It was nearly sun down when Hikari went home. Bidding farewell to the kids, she paced down to the streets, when suddenly, a black car stopped beside her. The doors opened and it was none other than Kei Takishima himself. His face is obviously filled with worry and fear, hard to believe isn't it?

"Hikari..." he started

"Yes?" she said plainly, but she's having a hard time doing it

"C-Can I talk with you?" he looked at her with concerned, sad eyes. "This will only take a second"

"Sure..." Hikari looked down and went inside the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't been in this site for weeks! <strong>

**Haha :D**

**Well, I'm so sorry if I made you guys wait, caught a fever for 3 days and I was busy with school after that. But no worries, it's our sem break! And I won't be going to school for 1 or 2 weeks! Alright! That means that I'll be able to focus more on my fanfics from now on ^^**

**Also, I don't wanna make PrincessLover26 and my other reviewers/readers wait for too long. I just noticed it, but aren't most of my reviewers girls? ^^**

**Guys, thanks so much for tuning in on my silly story and putting it on your favourites, and me too. I really appreciate it ^^**

**The next chapter will be- HAHA! Can't tell you that XD**

**~Well, this is a lame chapter, so... See ya guys next time! ^^**


End file.
